1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose table and, in particular, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose table having a channel for managing electrical and communication cables and outlets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles of office furniture, such as tables, are often used in environments which require electrical outlets and/or communication outlets near a work surface, such that a user may plug an electrical cord into the electrical outlet to power a device positioned on or proximate the article of furniture, or may plug a communication cable into the communication outlet to provide service to a device positioned on or proximate the article of furniture. Some municipalities allow articles of furniture to include electrical outlets having power supplied thereto via extension cords that are plugged into existing power outlets in a building or other structure in which the article of furniture is positioned. Other municipalities do not permit such extension cords and instead require that power that is supplied to the electrical outlets of the article of furniture are “hard wired” or fully contained within the article of furniture and are not connected to existing power outlets via extension cords.
Also, articles of furniture such as tables may be movable, particularly when same are used in a training or educational setting, in which the tables are often moved between use and storage locations and/or are reconfigured in different positions based on the dynamic needs of the environment. When it is necessary to supply power to peripheral devices used with the tables, such as computers and projectors, electrical and data cord management may present a challenge.
What is needed is an article of furniture having electrical and/or data supply and cord management features that is an improvement over the foregoing.